


Waving Through a Window // Boyf Riends Coffee Shop AU

by michaelsweedsocks



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Gay, M/M, Pinkberry, boyf riends — Freeform, but its really bad, coffee shop AU, i kinda like this, jeremyxmichael, pls comment i need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsweedsocks/pseuds/michaelsweedsocks
Summary: Jeremy is screwed with a last minute essay, and spends a few hours in a coffee shop to finish it.





	Waving Through a Window // Boyf Riends Coffee Shop AU

I sat frantically typing out my essay for creative writing class. It was ten o’clock and I had downed about four espressos in the past three hours. I was in such a caffeine induced haze that I almost forgot the topic of my paper: if we existed in the world of a popular TV or movie universe, would the world be realistic, and would it be a world you would want to be in? I continued the project, typing out sentence after sentence of utter bullshit. I was barely through two out of four of the body paragraphs and hadn’t even bothered to start the introduction or conclusion.  
I kept typing.  
If I were to live in the universe of the broadway musical Dear Evan Hansen, which takes place in a modern day American town, the world would be scarily close to what we live in today. In a world where teen suicide rates are so high, we strive to be unforgettable, and to not allow those who are gone to be truly forgotten. We work to preserve memories of those we don’t even know, sheerly out of the fact that we never want anyone to feel truly alone. Although this is true, our world also exhibits an incredible amount of hypocrisy by telling those who feel this way that they are wrong to feel that way when the world around them is crashing down around them.  
I stop typing when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. “Uh, hi,” the boy spoke quietly. “You’ve been here alone since the beginning of my shift, are you okay?”  
I stammered softly, “um, y-yeah. I just have an essay due tomorrow and I really have to finish.” I looked at the boy. He had soft-looking black hair and thick black glasses that sat on top of his small nose. The badge that adorned his apron read, “Michael :D,” and hung slightly crooked.  
“Well my shift is over, but you seem both interesting and, like, super stressed out,” Michael said with a soft smile. “Can I get you anything?”  
“I would, but I blew all my money on those,” I say quietly, motioning towards the several empty coffee cups a few inches from my computer. “And I think I’ll overdose if I put anymore caffeine in my system.” Michael walks behind the bar and out of my line of sight. I continue typing furiously about the universe of Dear Evan Hansen. A few minutes later, Michael returns with a small hot beverage.  
“On the house,” he says shyly, beginning to lock the doors.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Well, technically we’re closed, but you need to finish, and I can hang here a while.” The boy smiles and stutters a bit, “I need to change out of my work clothes, but stay here, alright?”  
I smile, “thank you so much; michael, right?”  
“Yeah.”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Twenty or so minutes go by and I’ve finished another body paragraph. Michael was sat across the table from me, sipping on some tea and listening to music. I yawn loudly and get up to stretch. “So what’s this essay about anyway?” Michael asks, removing his headphones.  
“I have to pick a universe from a piece or literature or entertainment and explain why or why not the storyline would be realistic for its time period, and if it would be a world I would want to live in.”  
“So what are you using?” the boy asked smiling as his eyes grew wider. Jeremy thought he was adorable, not in the way Christine was, but… different.  
“I’m using the musical Dear Evan Hansen. It’s about this kid that kills himself and-”  
“Dude!” Michael exclaims. “I love Dear Evan Hansen! It’s, like, my favorite ever!” Now he’s smiling like a child who just got a lollipop at Disney world, and I use this as an opportunity to start a conversation.  
“What’s your favorite song? Mine is Waving Through a Window,” I said, smiling. He’s cute, and he loves musicals?  
“Probably Requiem. Both beautiful and heavily ironic. They say they refuse to sing a requiem, by singing a requiem.”  
“Yeah, the song is lovely. Very powerful, and it shows Zoe’s true colors as a strong female character.” I continued, “she won’t let all the sadness destroy her even though her whole life is changing.”  
“You should get back to work,” he said awkwardly, “you shouldn’t stay up all night.”  
“I’m almost done,” I said, blushing. “I can write the rest tomorrow morning.” Michael nods in agreement. I rub at my eyes, my neck and shoulders sore. “Are you working tomorrow too?”  
“No, why?” he asks, confused. I sigh under my breath.  
“No reason,” I begin packing up my things, and Michael climbs over the bar again. He begins making me another drink. I pick up the cups and throw them out. The caffeine has worn off, and I swear I could’ve passed out then and there.  
Michael hands me my drink, “peach iced tea.” He’s smiling the same cheesy smile that he gave me when we first spoke a few hours ago. I check my watch. 1:00 a.m.  
I give him a soft smile, “I’m gonna get going. Nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you again?”  
He smirks and gives a small chuckle, “I bet we will. What was your name by the way? You’re super cool.”  
I smile and feel my cheeks heat up, “Jeremy, J-Jeremy Heere.” I look towards the floor, fidgeting with the straw of my iced tea.  
“Michael Mell,” he says, followed by a bit of nervous laughter.

After exchanging a few more words, I was on my way out of the coffee shop. The next morning, I wake up to see a half finished tea with a ten digit number and a note on it.  
You looked cute last night. Call me <3  
9418675309  
Michael :D

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i haven't written fic in like a year and a half. I'm thinking of making this a kind of ficlet???


End file.
